


I Promise, I Swear

by tiffersthenerdy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barista Oikawa Tooru, Fake Dating/Engagement, Fluff, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Real Marriage, Sweet Kisses, Tattoo Artist Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Oikawa owns a cafe that Kuroo frequents and they love to taunt each other. One day when Kuroo walks in, he finds Oikawa getting hit on by a guy who can't take no for an answer so he intervenes by being "Oikawa's boyfriend". So begins their fake relationship that becomes real the longer it goes on.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 20
Kudos: 204





	I Promise, I Swear

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is for HQ!! Rarepair Week but they recognize rarepairs as the ones that have 100 or less works on AO3. 1) I don't agree with that and 2) KuroOi is something I needed in my life and they have over 100 fics on here so oh well *shrugs* The prompts are Affinity/Coffee Shop/Fake Dating/Engagment/Marriage AU.

Kuroo is not a morning person and it shows because he walks around with a bedhead every day. To him it’s artistic, to his best friend Kenma it’s lazy, and to the cute yet annoying barista that he sees every morning, it’s amusing. Oikawa has to be one of the only people that Kuroo has met who has a smart mouth that rivals his own and secretly he loves it.

“Do you ever get tired of seeing me?” Kuroo asks Oikawa one morning as he makes a latte for the customer in front of Kuroo.

“As much as I want to say yes, that would be bad for my business,” Oikawa informs him with a glimmer in his eyes, “so no, I don’t. You make my mornings brighter.”

“What a sweetheart,” Kuroo remarks exaggeratedly, “you make my entire life brighter.”

Oikawa sighs dramatically as he hands Kuroo his cappuccino. “Well apparently not enough because there is still a black hole where your heart should be.”

“I love it when you’re mouthy with me. You set my icy, dead soul on fire.”

“It would never work my dear,” Oikawa quips.

“Yeah, you’re right about that. Two tops do not make a bottom.” With that sentiment hanging, as well as Oikawa’s jaw, Kuroo practically skips out the door.

*****

Perhaps it’s the headache or maybe it's because he overslept, but either way Kuroo is in a pissy mood and walking into Great Coffee King Café doesn’t help.

“Look, I’ve told you three times now that I’m already dating someone so leave me alone and go,” Oikawa says firmly, but Kuroo can hear the little quiver hanging on the edge of his words and it's obvious the other guy can too.

“Hey babe, sorry I’m late,” Kuroo huffs breathlessly to Oikawa, shoving past the other guy.

“Finally, I’ve been waiting for you,” Oikawa replies, relief written all over his face.

“Is this guy bothering you?” Kuroo asks gruffly.

“Yes.” The asshole in question doesn’t seem to be buying their act.

Kuroo softens his gaze and puts on a small smile before closing the distance between them. He gently cups Oikawa’s jaw and Oikawa looks up at him with wide eyes. “I told you that you’re too beautiful for your own good, you heartbreaker.”

There is an unfamiliar pull from within Kuroo and he keeps leaning in, letting it guide him. It seems Oikawa is experiencing the same thing as he is and they both stare at one another the entire time. Their breaths mingle briefly and then their lips touch in the sweetest kiss. The annoying guy makes a disgruntled noise and leaves the café in a hurry as they pull apart.

“What the hell, Oikawa?!” One of the regulars exclaims, drawing their attention to her. “We’ve been hounding you to date him for months and you have been?!”

Of course, Kuroo has to turn and smirk at him as he glides his thumb over Oikawa’s bottom lip. “Have they really been doing that?”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d have thought that kiss was real,” Oikawa whispers, “but I do know better.” With that he walks away to help his customers.

After a moment of hesitation Kuroo goes for the door, pausing to look back at Oikawa. “It was.” Then he is gone with the breeze.

******

Kuroo keeps going in every day for his morning coffee and sharing the usual exchanges with Oikawa until one visit where Oikawa isn’t behind the counter. Instead it’s a brooding young guy with black hair and a name tag that reads ‘Kageyama’. Silently, Kuroo takes his drink with a nod and turns to leave.

“Sit with me, Kuroo?” Oikawa asks from a nearby table. He takes the offered seat and studies the other man for a long moment, taking in just how tired he appears to be.

“I’m glad to see you finally hired someone else. You deserve a break,” Kuroo comments sincerely.

It seems Oikawa is waiting for a smart remark and when it doesn’t come his shoulders relax. “I guess so. Do you have help at your shop?”

“Shouyou is my second in command and has been for two years now. Except he only recently got a key to open the shop because I was running late the day I kissed you so, uh, yeah,” Kuroo answers with a genuinely happy smile.

“I’m sorry about that by the way,” Oikawa tells him as he stares at the table.

“I’m not, well,” Kuroo pauses as he stands up to go, “the only thing I’m sorry about is that I didn’t hold onto you a little longer.”

*******

The visits at the table don’t happen every day, but when they do, both men learn something new about each other and they resume taunting one another. This routine goes on for nearly a year before one of the regulars makes an offhand comment that they need to get married already.

Oikawa speaks up before Kuroo gets the chance. “We’re engaged, but we don’t wear our rings at work.” Despite the surprise Kuroo feels at such a bold lie he just nods in agreement and they leave it at that.

*****

A month later, when Kuroo sits down with Oikawa, the words that have been eating at him for a while just spill out. “I can’t keep pretending that I love you when I actually do love you.”

“I was going to tell you the same thing.”

“You were?”

“Mmhmm,” Oikawa nods, swallowing his sip of tea. “I’ve liked you for a long time, but somewhere along the way I fell in love with you too. I love your stupid bedhead and your ridiculously attractive piercings and tattoos. I also love your annoying smirk and soft lips and the way you care so much about everything. Most of all I both love and hate the way the need to kiss you crawls under my skin every time I see you.”

“I want to marry you,” Kuroo blurts out. It’s unlike him but the way the adrenaline is coursing through his veins he doesn’t care not when what he wants is nearly in his greedy grasp.

“We are engaged so that’s the next logical step,” Oikawa replies factually as a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth and the all too familiar glimmer in his eyes makes an appearance.

“I took a leap of faith and hoped that you felt the same. Maybe it was intuition or that weird pulling feeling I get around you. Either way,” Kuroo pauses to take a deep breath as he pulls his hands out of his pockets, “I bought an engagement ring in hopes that you’ll really marry me.” He leaves the open box between them on the table.

Hearing Oikawa laugh makes his heart drop a bit but seeing him slide a box next to Kuroo’s has him laughing too. “We are a couple of disasters,” Oikawa remarks.

“That we are,” Kuroo agrees, picking up the gold band from the box presented to him, slipping it onto his finger and Oikawa does the same. Both of them stand and Kuroo slides his thumb across his new fiancé’s bottom lip. “You really are too beautiful for your own good.” Their second kiss is much sweeter than the first and Oikawa pulls Kuroo flush to him as he sighs contentedly against his lips.

“Once upon a time you told me that two tops don’t make a bottom,” Oikawa whispers. Kuroo recalls that time very clearly.

“I’m sure we can-.” Oikawa stops him with a finger to his lips.

“Not a top, just a bratty bottom.”

It takes everything in Kuroo to bite back the moan in his throat. “You’re going to be the death of me, and I willingly accept that.”

*******

Six months later, Kuroo and Oikawa exchange their vows at the altar with Iwaizumi, Kageyama, Kenma, and Shouyou at their sides. The regulars from both of their shops make up most of the people in attendance and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I promise to always tolerate your morning beauty routine.”

“I swear to always make sure you have no time to fix your bedhead and you’ll have a valid excuse for it.”

“I swear I’ll always close the cabinet door you leave open. With my head.”

“I promise to always kiss the bruises, so you won’t whine about them for a week.”

“I promise to forever bother you about letting me tattoo you.”

“I swear to forever choke down your horribly made coffee.”

“And last but not close to least, I swear to always be a pain in your ass both literally and figuratively.”

“And I promise to forever be your bratty…husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't added smut in here, but I will eventually because I just need it and they (my friends) don't call me the illustrious smut queen for no reason.


End file.
